Behind The Flame Music Videos
by TheGirlThereWriting
Summary: Read Behind The Flame on the account of TheGirlThereReading! Music and how we imagine them in the videos are uploaded here every week.


Annabeth: Blonde

 **Opening Music**

Camera moving down the street filled with people then moves to Annabeth, sitting in a chair outside a coffee shop with her legs crossed. She is sitting next to a table which is metal like the chair she is sitting on. There are three empty seats around the table which has a green umbrella. She is sitting to the right of the table. She is wearing a white tank top with a beige cardigan and a black infinity scarf. She has on dark blue super skinny jeans and black knee high boots. She has a light brown crossbody bag. Her blond hair is perfectly curled and is hanging around her shoulders. She is wearing silver hoops and light natural makeup barely visible.

 **Hey, I think you got my number**

 **When I was out with my brother**

 **You said, 'Hi', and I think I liked you**

Her brother, a blonde with gray eyes like her, (Malcom) walks to her and puts an arm on her shoulder, hands her a cup of coffee, and walks in the other direction. He is wearing a red and blue plaid shirt and faded jeans with sneakers. He has thick glasses. Then a boy with black hair and green eyes, (Percy) comes and sits across from her. She smiles at him. He is wearing a green shirt with black jeans and green converses. He props his legs up on the table. All the while, Annabeth is singing the lyrics, tapping her foot to the beat, but nobody notices.

 **Oh we talked about maybe getting together**

 **A raincheck on the weather**

 **Cloudy skies and I had to get home oh those eyes**

The boy talks though its inaudible to the viewers while Annabeth sings the lyrics. Then she glances up at the sky. Its cloudy. The boy says bye and gets up from his seat and walks away.

 **I thought you were a really nice guy**

 **I thought you were just my type**

 **But I forgot your name**

Annabeth gets up too. Leaving her coffee on the table she gets up and starts walking down the street. The street is full of people and cars but she doesn't get hit. Its lightly raining now. She skips down the street singing with her arms outstretched. At ' just my type ' she twirls then stops abruptly at ' I forgot your name '. She sags her shoulders and looks down sadly.

 **I'm a blonde so excuse me**

 **I'm a blonde, I get crazy**

 **And everybody knows we're a little more fun**

 **I like to play it up like I'm dumb**

 **D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb**

 **'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde**

Scene change to her bedroom. The walls are mint green. The carpet is white and fluffy while all the furniture is black. The bed sheets and curtains are gray. She is standing in front of her full-length mirror. While she sings she dances and spins around holding and twirling her curls. She is wearing a purple shirt that contrasts with her room and black leggings. She has mismatched socks, green and gray.

 **Hey, I'm not a college grad yet**

 **There are some books I haven't read yet**

 **But I could quote a little bit of Shakespeare in my sleep**

Scene change to the library. She is now wearing a red and white sundress that stops mid thigh with her beige cardigan. She is wearing a long chain with a silver owl pendant and light brown leather ankle boots. She is sitting in a mint green sofa that has a brown coffee table beside it with a lamp that is on and a stack of books with a pair of glasses on it. The sofa is at the end of an aisle of books. She has a book open and is reading. She closes the book and starts skipping down between the two shelves full of books. As she half walks - half skips down she sings the lyrics and picks random books of the shelf and stacks them in her arms.

 **But there have been those times**

 **When I've clearly forgotten**

 **How to spell words like**

 **R-E-E-D-I-N-G**

Camera shifts. There is a brown table and a green chalkboard next to it. Written on it is

' R-E-E-D-I-N-G '. She places the books down on the table and picks up a pointer that was on the table. She points to each letter as she says it in the lyrics.

 **Me**

 **Me, myself**

 **And I try really hard to get by**

 **With simple little things...**

Scene change. She is now back at the coffee shop wearing the cardigan and jeans outfit again. Now she is standing in front of the table. Her coffee is no longer on the table. She points to her self again and again, spins, and, while singing, runs back into the middle of the street.

 **I'm a blonde so excuse me**

 **I'm a blonde, I get crazy**

 **And everybody knows we're a little more fun**

 **I like to play it up like I'm dumb**

 **D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb**

 **'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde**

She skips down the street spinning and messing with her hair as passerbys stare as they walk by. She doesn't care as she sings the lyrics.

 **Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)**

 **Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)**

 **Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde**

She goes and sits on a taxi parked nearby. She crosses her legs and rests an elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm. She looks glum as she sings the lyrics.

 **Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair**

 **Then you'd take me seriously**

 **Maybe I could try to change up their minds**

 **So they take me seriously**

Scene change. She is now in a salon. She is sitting in a salon chair with the bubble over her head. She is wearing a white robe with cloth flip flops. She has a fashion magazine in her hand covering her face. When she starts singing the lyrics she throws the magazine to the side. She pushes the bubble up and stands. Her hair is in a messy bun. She pulls it out of the bun and goes and stands in front of a salon mirror thats framed with lights. She picks up two bottles of hair dye and weighs them in her hands.

 **Oohh**

 **So they know**

 **Everybody knows that I'm not dumb**

 **D-dumb, dumb, dumb**

Scene change to her bedroom. She is wearing the purple top with leggings again. She sings and throws up her hands dramatically before falling backward onto her bed.

 **I'm a blonde so excuse me**

 **I'm a blonde, I get crazy**

 **And everybody knows we're a little more fun**

 **I like to play it up like I'm dumb**

 **D-dumb, dumb, dumb**

 **D-dumb, dumb, dumb**

 **D-dumb, dumb, dumb**

 **'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde**

Scene change. She is back at the library. She jumps up on all the couches and runs through aisles of books while singing. People cautiously move out of the way.

 **Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)**

 **Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)**

 **Oh oh oohh ('Cause I-iiii-m a blo-nde)**

She is back on the crowded street in her first outfit. She sings calmly while walking. She goes back to the table. Her cup of coffee is there. She sits back in her chair and props her legs up on the table tilting the chair on two legs. She leans her head back so her curls fall behind the chair.

Video ends with a close up of her blond hair.


End file.
